Parodia Xiaolin Chronicles
by Missmartass
Summary: Jack Spicer nie może pogodzić się z nową, upośledzoną wersją Chase'a i postanawia rzucić zło. Chase tym razem przerzucił się na wandalizm zabytków i ma już nowy plan, jak upokorzyć Xiaolińskie smoki. Jak Omi sobie z tym poradzi? Kiedy Ping Pong w końcu zginie? I kogo obchodzi Clay? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się w tej nowej parodii "Xiaolin Chronicles". Uwaga! Zawiera spoilery!


**Tak bardzo początek**

- Ey, Fomi! Fe fufęę fafofa fuufffaaa! - zawołał Raimundo swoim nowym, pomutacyjnym głosem, który był bardzo gruby i zupełnie niezrozumiały.

Ping Pong postanowił mu pomóc, bo francuscy Chińczycy już tacy byli, a cała reszta go zignorowała.

Tak naprawdę to od jakiegoś czasu nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć Raimunda, lecz postanowili mu tego nie mówić, z czystej grzeczności.

Niestety ludzie wciąż śmiali się z niego niekiedy. Na przykład w sklepie, czy gdzieś tam... Toteż mistrz Fung wkrótce przestał wysyłać go na zakupy.

- Nie uważacie że nasza świątynia wygląda dziś naprawdę ładnie? - zachwycił się Dojo, który po przejściu żółtaczki już nigdy więcej nie stał się zielony. - To prawdopodobnie jeden z najlepiej zachowanych zabytków na świecie! - zaśmiał się radośnie, na wypadek gdyby ktoś wkrótce zamierzał ją rozwalić.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Dojo! - powiedziała ponuro Kimiko, bo obchodziła ją tylko technologia i jej ojciec, który wolał też technologię od niej samej i w ogóle wszystkiego innego.

Jakieś nie wiadomo ile kilometrów dalej Chase Young zanurzył włosy w swoim TV-stawie, w którym obserwował młodych mnichów. A obserwował ich ZAWSZE. A potem zaśmiał się głośno.

- Dlaczego się śmiejesz, mój panie? - zapytała flirtownie Shadow, dziewczyna którą zrobił ze swojego żebra, kiedy zrozumiał że wszyscy inni wolą trzymać się od niego z daleka.

Chase nie odpowiedział. W zamian zaczął promieniować z czoła i syczeć. Chasea... znaczy, tfu... Shadow uśmiechnęła się.

- Planuję zniszczyć świątynię Shaolin! - powiedział na głos dokładnie to samo, co dopiero przed chwilą przekazał jej w myślach.

Kiedyś pewnie stwierdziłby że to głupie i dziecinne... ale od kiedy sprzedał swoją godność osobistą na Ebay-u, życie nagle stało się o wiele prostsze. Chase pogładził się dumnie po włosach, zadowolony ze swojej niedawnej decyzji.

- Taaak! Niszczenie zabytków jest najlepsze! - wysyczała Shadow, niezwykle podniecona, bo była równie niestabilna emocjonalnie jak on sam. - Mów mi jeszcze, mój panieeee! - chwyciła się maniakalnie jego ramienia.

- Taaak! - dodał ułomnie Chase, a potem powtórzył to jeszcze raz w myślach, promieniując z głowy i sycząc.

Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział co skłoniło Chase'a do pozbycia się godności. Być może po wielu latach w końcu znudziło mu się bycie epickim czarnym charakterem, którego kochały miliony... Być może w końcu oszalał z nadmiaru mocy, której ostatnio przybyło na tyle, że mógł swobodnie stwarzać ludzi?

Nikt nie wiedział, toteż wszyscy postanowili to zignorować. Wszyscy... poza Jackiem Spicerem.

Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni Jack nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Nie wierzył, że jego idol... tak naprawdę przestał istnieć. Pozbył się wszystkich plakatów z Chase'm, zjadł połowę zapasów lodów z Reala, ale to wciąż nie zapełniało pustki w środku...

- Pięć dolarów, dziadku. - warknął, mierząc pogardliwym wzrokiem jakiegoś faceta, który nie umiał włączyć laptopa.

- Ej! Mam dopiero czterdzieści lat!

- To nie mój problem... - mruknął, odwracając laptopa do góry nogami a spod klawiatury wypadły głównie kawałki żarcia, trochę innego, niepokojącego syfu... i zdjęcie pewnego rudego chłopaka w sugestywnej pozie.

- Ej! - pisnął Jack, chwytając zdjęcie. - Skąd to masz?!

- Eee... eee... dzięki. - mężczyzna zmył się równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

Jack spojrzał jeszcze raz na zdjęcie, a potem zgniótł je i schował do kieszeni. Nie byłoby najlepiej, gdyby Wuya je zobaczyła...

- Jack! - usłyszał tuż przy uchu znajomy, chropowaty głos.

Podskoczył piszcząc jak najbardziej piskliwa z bab, bo mutacja nie obdarowała go tak hojnie jak Raimunda.

- Wuya! Dlaczego po raz kolejny przeszkadzasz mi, kiedy próbuję wieść normalne życie? - obraził się. I wiedział że mógł, bo Wuya nie posiadała innych przyjaciół, za którymi mogłaby latać i ich prześladować.

- Widzę, że bycie Złym informatykiem ci służy. - zaśmiała się, spoglądając ukradkiem na akwarium pełne pieniędzy, przy jego biurku.

- Taaa... mała. - mrugnął do niej, bo już od miesiąca nie rozmawiał z żadną inną przedstawicielką płci żeńskiej, gdyż te omijały jego informatycznego vana. - Jest nieźle.

Jack poprawił gustowny krawat. Jego włosy były przylizane w pewien urzędniczo-bezduszny sposób, który sprawiał że faktycznie wyglądał jak Zły informatyk.

- Nieźle powiadasz? - zapytała przymilnie - A widzisz, niedawno...

- Nie chcę twoich głupich Shen-Gong-Wu! - przerwał znerwicowany, bo Wuya zawsze próbowała mu coś wcisnąć. - Nie po tym jak zdobyłem ten głupi kij bejsbolowy z nigdy nie kończącymi się piłkami... W ogóle dlaczego Dashi stworzył coś takiego? - wzdrygnął się.

- To nowe by ci się spodobało...

Jack zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem spojrzał na Wuyę. Zmarszczył brwi.

- A co to za Wu?

Wuya zaśmiała się.

- To czarny kucyk, który biega na tęczy, otoczony przez błyskawice, podczas gdy w tle leci metal! - Dojo nigdy nie był bardziej podekscytowany. Ropne czyraki na końcu jego ogona obdarzyły wszystkich hojnie swoją wydzieliną. - Ale nie pamiętam jak się nazywa i nie obchodzi mnie to! - zaśmiał się głośno. Antydepresanty działały znakomicie.

Clay powiedział coś nieinteresującego.

- Nfffnfffff neeeeeffff... - stwierdził Raimundo.

- Raimundo ma rację! - zawołał Omi, czując się nieco winnie, że nie jest w stanie zrozumieć przyjaciela. - A teraz ruszajmy!

- Nyyfyyyy! Nyyyf.

- Tak! Zróbmy coś dobrego i bezinteresownego! Oui, oui! - zawołał Ping Pong, który wkrótce miał umrzeć, na skutek niefortunnych okoliczności. Ale jeszcze nikt o tym nie wiedział.

Chase Young zaśmiał się głośno, po raz kolejny tego dnia...


End file.
